Rimuru Tempest (Light Novel)
|-|Light Novel= |-|Anime= |-|Slime= Summary Rimuru Tempest, formerly known as Mikami Satoru, is the main protagonist of Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken. He is the founder and King of the Monster Country. Also known as the "Tempest of the Great Jura Forest," he is regarded as one of the strongest Demon Lords amongst the Mighty Eight Star Demon Lords as well as the only known Great Demon Lord. He is also a partner and best friend of True Dragon Veldora Tempest. He is also known as Sensei to his former students. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | At least 6-A | High 4-C | High 4-C | 2-B Name: Rimuru Tempest, Chaos Creator, Tempest of the Great Jura Forest, Sensei Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Genderless (But identifies as a male) Age: 37 (previously), 3 (currently) Classification: Slime, Demon Slime, Ultimate Slime (Viscous Dragonoid Demon God), True Dragon, Demon Lord, Great Demon Lord, Supreme Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordsman, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation), Energy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation (Can take the souls of anyone who begs for their life, which he used to take the souls of several thousands of people), Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Memory Manipulation (Can share his memories with others), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Mid), Creation, Absorption (Can absorb others thus gaining their abilities and also absorb his enemies attacks. Rimuru can also absorb high ranking spirits like Ifrit which is a fragment of the Great Spirit of Fire whose birth gave rise to the existence of fire, as fire never existed until the Great Spirit of Fire was born), Summoning, Teleportation, Flight, Decomposition, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities), Genius Intelligence, Sound Manipulation, Resistance to Paralysis, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons (Has a resistance to most poisons), Corrosion Inducement (Resisted Gelmundo's Chaos Eater), Mind Manipulation (Resisted Ramiris Thought Manipulation. Great Sage also prevents Rimuru's deep psyche from being interfered with, which blocks attempts to read his mind or memories), Death Manipulation (Resisted Ramiris Annihilation which causes instant death), Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Has a strong soul which allowed him to survive the crossing between worlds), Immunity to Pain Manipulation (He is physically incapable of feeling pain), Can survive without food or sleep or breathing, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings) | Same as before plus Explosion Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Can accelerate a person's perception of time a million times), Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification (With Restrainer he can create a space in which he can restrain what abilities can be used in it, however, if the other party doesn't agree with it, the restraint in that space will be canceled. With Magic Canceller he can nullify his opponents abilities), Immortality (Type 1, and 3; Spiritual lifeforms have no lifespan, and he will regenerate as long as his soul exists), Aura, Spatial Manipulation (Can distort and cut through space), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Gravity Manipulation, Precognition (Can see the end result of his opponents attacks), Healing, Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear), Resurrection (Can resurrect other beings), Sealing (Can seal targets for an eternity in an imaginary infinite space), Intangibility (As a spiritual life form, Rimuru doesn't have a physical body), Power Bestowal (Can grant others his abilities), Fusionism (Can fuse himself with others and combine skills), Heat Manipulation (Can control heat), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc.), Power Mimicry (Can analyze and copy his opponents abilities), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation), Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Which works on several thousand people), Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on at least 5 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Information Manipulation (Can resist the information on his soul being overwritten), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), and Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), With Food Chain he can potentially gain other abilities such as: Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can make illusions become reality, can make reality become illusions), Sleep Manipulation (One of Kumara's forms can put others to sleep), Disease Manipulation (One of Kumara's forms is capable of spreading disease, which is hard to cure through even magic), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate organic matter and alter genetic arrangements), Necromancy (Can raise and manipulate the undead), Attack Reflection (One of Kumara's forms is capable of reflecting attacks), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Can regenerate even if he is completely destroyed along with his soul), Precognition (Can detect danger shortly before it happens), Statistics Amplification (Rimuru can convert the skills he gained from Food Chain into energy to strengthen himself. He can also amplify his stats by using Cook) | Same as before plus Time Stop, Immortality (Type 4 and 8; Reincarnates when he dies and can't die as long as his main body in imaginary space exists. Can't permanently die as long as the Spirit of Light exists), Regeneration (Low Godly, Mid Godly overtime; Absorbed and analyzed an angel which was born as a conceptual being without a physical body that receives power from the Spirit of Light. Spirits are type 3 concepts as their birth give rise to the existence of their respective element, for example time never existed until the Spirit of Time was born), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket dimensions within imaginary space), Duplication (Can create duplicates of himself which are all connected which makes killing Rimuru difficult as he will continue to exist as long as one of the clones exists), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Absorbed and analyzed an angel. Angels were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Light and will revive as long as the Spirit of Light exist. Their resurrection, however, takes hundreds of years), With Food Chain and Harvest Lord Shub-Niggurath he can potentially gain other abilities such as: Causality Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation (His attacks exceed time and space to strike his targets), Reactive Evolution (Rimuru evolves every day becoming stronger to the point that he completely outclasses those who were major threats to him before. In addition he can also create new skills from information and skills that he has already gathered via his Analysis Expert & Food Chain skills, thus making him able to deal with any situation he finds himself. Even before becoming a Psuedo True Dragon, he was able to come with countermeasures to abilities he has only heard of, such as Yuuki's Avarice King Mammon), Information Analysis, Power Mimicry and Power Nullification to a much greater extent (Yuuki saw Rimuru as being comparable if not greater than himself despite having gained virtually every ability in the series. Yuuki saw his primitive magic as his trump card and even that Rimuru was able to analyze, copy and negate in an extremely short period of time, leaving Yuuki with no choice but to send Rimuru to the end of space-time as nothing else would work on him), Resistance to Time Stop (Can move in stopped time), Curse Manipulation (True Dragons can resist Kondou's necrosis bullets which carries a curse that causes the destruction of the target’s Magic Circuits, which allows prevents them from using their abilities), Resurrection (Has the power and nature of a True Dragon, thus even if he dies or his conceptual self is destroyed, he will resurrect; however the resurrected Rimuru, will be an entirely different Rimuru), Mind Manipulation to a much greater extent (Ciel allows Rimuru to be able to hide the Voice of the World which is sent to his mind. Said Voice of the World is the system of the world itself which governs several parallel worlds) | Same as before | Same as before plus Time Travel (Can go anywhere regardless of time and space), Acausality (Type 1), Information Manipulation (Can rewrite information on the soul), Matter Manipulation (Can destroy things at an atomic level), Precognition (Can detect danger before they happen, can see the end results of his opponents attacks), Probability Manipulation (Can double probability into his favor), Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can make illusions become reality, can make reality become illusions), Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Can regenerate even if he is completely destroyed along with his soul), Curse Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8; Can't die as long as Mikami Satoru, who exists in another universe, exists, and vice versa), Causality Manipulation (Has complete manipulation over the law of causality), Fate Manipulation (Can bring the outcomes he wishes for), BFR (Can send people to the end of space-time), Law Manipulation (Can change the laws of the world), Biological Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can summon a void that erases the existence of whatever it touches), Black Hole Creation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Superior to Veldanava who created the spirits, whose birth caused the existence of their respective elements. For example, time never existed until the Spirit of Time was born. In addition in the future a new spirit will be born that destroys everything including the other spirits), Space-Time Manipulation (Rimuru is a God that rules over time and space,) Life Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (With his negative energy he can jam his opponents life support, making them lose half of their ability to fight), Resistance to Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, (Has Dagruel's Magic Nullify), Precognition (Has the hero's ability, hero's are existences which surpass logic, thus their moves can't be predicted) Attack Potency: Town level (Superior to Arch Demons which are stated to be comparable to tactical nukes) | At least Continent level (When he first became an Awakened Demon Lord he was comparable to Leon Cromwell, however as time went on he got far stronger, as Rimuru is continuously getting stronger as his subordinates get stronger due to his Food Chain ability) | Large Star level (Far superior to before. Velda who is superior to Milim, and was a massive threat to him before, is completely inferior to him, as Rimuru evolves becoming stronger every day) | Large Star level (2x as strong as before) | Multiverse level (Rimuru has Turn Null which is the primordial energy which allows the user to destroy the existing world and create a new world. Using his Turn Null, Veldanava was able to create the world which has several parallel universes. Over a period of countless years, Turn Null accumulated in Rimuru's Imaginary Space, which gives him enough energy to recreate the world, which contains many parallel universes, tens of thousands of times) Speed: Subsonic combat speed (Superior to storm wolves which can move faster than the eye can see), Supersonic reaction speed (With his perception speed, even if something moves at the speed of sound, he can evade it), Supersonic attack speed with Black Lightning (Attacks faster than sound), Speed of Light attack speed with Megiddo (It is an ability which creates several hundred thousand floating water droplets similar to convex lenses, that receives sunlight and converge it into a thin line, and shoots the converge sunlight, was stated to be light speed) | At least Relativistic+ (Far superior to Leon) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) | At least FTL (Far superior to Chloe O’Bell. Rimuru also evolves becoming even stronger every day) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed | At least FTL with Massively FTL+ reaction speed | Infinite (Superior to Veldanava who existed in nothingness, where neither time nor space existed. Ciel was able to use Rimuru's body and observe the end of the universe, and Rimuru existed in the End of Time and Space for countless years, where the flow of time was stopped, and the spread of space had ceased), Immeasurable with Time Warp (Can transcend time and space to reach the location he desires) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class 10 with Stick Steel Thread (Can endure the weight of over a 1000 tons) | Unknown | Stellar (Far superior to Velda who could lift his sword which had mass comparable to a star) | Stellar (2x as strong as before) | Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Continent Class | Large Star Class | Large Star Class | Multiversal Durability: Town level | At least Continent level, Difficult to harm due to his defense barrier which creates a multi-layered defense, and distort space in order to create absolute defense | Large Star level (Tanked attacks from Yuuki, with his Nihility Barrier he withstood being at the center of a black hole), Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which make use of dimensional gaps. | Large Star level Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which make use of dimensional gaps. | Multiverse level, Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which make use of dimensional gaps. Stamina: Physically limitless, as a slime he doesn't get tired or need to sleep. Before his evolution into a True Dragon, Rimuru practically has infinite magical energy reserve due to him using Veldora's magical energy reserve. At some point, Rimuru himself evolve to become the same kind of being as Veldora (a True Dragon). By the end of the series he has the mana breeder reactor which gives him an inexhaustible source of mana. Range: Extended melee range with swords; several kilometers with spells | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Anti-Demon Mask, Kimono, Wolf Outwear, Katana Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Rimuru can estimate the chances of him succeeding at any task, create devices which purify magical energy using spirits, create devices which prevent mind control, calculate the future attacks of his opponents, run 10,000 calculations to predict who would win in a fight, calculate the accurate method of reviving 700,000 people, identifying each individual, sorting through and picking from their genetic and spiritual data, almost instantly) Weaknesses: Rimuru has a limited amount of times he can use Turn Null, for example if he uses his Turn Null to it's fullest extent to recreate the world tens of thousands of times, he will lose his Turn Null and have to wait countless years before it can accumulate enough to have enough energy to recreate the world thousands of times again. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills * Magic Perception: The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. * Water Blade: The ability to create a highly pressurized blade of water. * Heat Detection: The ability to see nearby heat sources and also nullify camouflage skills. * Noxious Mist Breath: The ability to exhale a noxious mist that is both poisonous and corrosive to anything that comes in contact with it. Rimuru can extend this ability across a 120° cone in front of him with a radius of seven meters. * Paralysis Breath: The ability to paralysis his target with his breath. * Vampirism: Can temporarily gain his targets abilities by sucking their blood. * Telepathy: The ability to communicate with others telepathically. * Ultrasonic Waves: Can release ultrasonic sound waves which can bewilder his enemy or cause them to faint as well as pinpoint his location and that of others. * Noxious Breath: Releases a powerful breath which turns everything in an area of 20m into glass due to the extreme temperature. * Thought Transmission: An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has a range of about a kilometer. Unique Skills Predator * Predation: Absorbs the target into his body, absorbing all organic matter, inorganic matter, skills, and magic they may have on their person. However, the success rate sharply drops if the target is conscious. * Analysis: The absorbed target is studied and analyzed in order to create items from their materials. With enough materials, Rimuru can produce a duplicate of the absorbed target as an ally. If he successfully analyzes their skills or magic, he can begin to use them as his own. * Stomach: Rimuru can store absorbed items and targets within himself indefinitely. * Mimicry: Rimuru can replicate the appearance of anyone he has absorbed, as well as their skills and abilities while taking up their form. However, the latter is dependent on how much information he had on his absorbing target and his success at analyzing their abilities. * Isolation: Rimuru can isolate any harmful or unnecessary materials so that they will not harm him while absorbed into his body. Great Sage * Thought Acceleration: This ability raises the rate at which Rimuru can process his thoughts a thousand times. * Analysis and Judgment: This ability improves Rimuru's capacity to analyze and make judgments regarding a target. * Parallel Processing: An ability to detach thoughts and analyze multiple simultaneously without time lag. * Chant Annulment: Due to this ability, Rimuru does not need to chant to cast magic. * All of Creation: An ability that allows Rimuru to comprehend any non-concealed phenomenon. In addition, it improves his analytical abilities to the point that it is nearly impossible for him to analyze his surroundings incorrectly and eliminating the risks of his analysis backfiring on him. * Cloning: Rimuru can create a clone of himself that can operate within a kilometer of the original. Shapeshifter * Fusion: Rimuru can merge himself with a single being of his choosing. * Division: Rimuru can also forcibly separate himself from others' attempts to possess him or fuse with him. If the target who is being separated lacks a physical form, they could disappear. Gluttony * Decay: The ability to decompose the target and also add a decomposition status effect. There is a chance of acquiring a random ability after consuming only a part of a monster’s corpse. * Supply: Whether a subordinate or not, Rimuru can grant an ability unto a monster with whom he has a relationship with. * Food Chain: The ability to acquire all the skills of his subordinates. Additionally, Rimuru can convert the skills he gained from his subordinates into energy to strengthen himself. Ultimate Skills Wisdom King Raphael: An evolution of the Great Sage Unique Skill. It confers the following abilities: * Thought Acceleration: Rimuru can accelerate his thought processes by a million to ten million times, allowing him to react to attacks and formulate strategies far more quickly than he would be normally able to. Gluttonous King Beelzebub: The evolved version of Rimiru's unique skills Gluttony and Predator, it confers the following sub-skills. * Stomach: The ability to store his absorbed targets in a warped space. * Soul Eater: The ability to completely consume souls and convert them into power. Storm King Veldora: An ultimate skill acquired after Rimuru analyzed Veldora which has the following effects: *'Storm Dragon Summon:' The ability to summon Veldora Tempest in his dragon form. *'Storm Dragon Release:' The ability to have Veldora use a clone. Even in the case of death, memory recovery is possible. *'Storm Dragon Magic Archive:' The ability to use Veldora's abilities such as: Death Heralding Winds, Black Lightning, and Storm of Destruction. Covenant King Uriel: An ultimate skill Rimuru acquired after evolving and analyzing the hero's infinite prison, it has the following sub-skills: * Spatial Domination: The ability to manipulate space to instantly transport himself and others to a set of coordinates he is familiar with. * Defense Barrier: The ability to create a multi-layered defense, and distort space in order to create absolute defense. * Infinite Prison: The ability to seal targets for an eternity in an imaginary infinite space, the ability doesn't permit interference from the outside, and also doesn't weaken overtime. * Secluded Space: The ability to control the heat by manipulating inertia, can also release and absorb heat at will. Manas: Ciel (Wisdom God's Core): The core of Wisdom Lord Raphael that have gained individuality, personality, and will after being named by Rimuru. Although not classified as an Ultimate Skill, she (Rimuru refers to Ciel as a female) possesses improved abilities compared to her old self. Ciel's power revolves around in-depth analysis, learning, and problem-solving skill, and overall utility at using spells to its utmost efficiency. Her subskills are the following : * Analysis Expert: An ability that allows the user to analyze their surrounding down to the most minute details and thus allowing them to make a plan according to the results of their analysis. * Skill Synthesis: An ability that let Ciel combine other skills to create a stronger skill as a result. * Skill Promotion: An ability that let Rimuru strengthen his comrades by evolving their skills to a higher level. Void God Azathoth: ''' Rimuru's main Ultimate Skill that's created as a result of synthesizing Wisdom Lord Raphael, Gluttony King Beelzebub, Storm King Veldora, and Scorch King Velgrynd. Although both Storm King Veldora and Scorch King Velgrynd used, only some certain skills are inherited. This Ultimate Skill power revolves around Time-Space manipulation, Consuming power, and magical energy source. Its sub-skills are the following : * '''Soul Consumption: An ability that allows Rimuru to be able to consume virtually anything, even the souls of his targets. Rimuru will also gain information about whatever he's consumed, such as the consumed materials' inherent properties and abilities. It's also possible to "store" the thing he eats in his "stomach" rather than outright consuming them completely. * Turn Null (Nothingness Collapse): By harnessing the power of a chaotic, nuclear dimension, Rimuru can bypass the need for mana when using magic while also increasing the potency of his spells exponentially. This energy is in fact the primordial energy which was used to create the several parallel worlds that exist. * Imaginary Room: An ability that was made to confine and isolate the target within a separate dimension. This dimension is basically Rimuru's "stomach", and is infinite in size as stated by Ciel. * Space-Time Control: An ability that let Rimuru manipulate space-time to a degree, allowing him to accomplish feats such as instantaneous teleportation and stopping for roughly 30 minutes. This skill also makes Rimuru be able to move within stopped time, rendering time stopping abilities useless against him. * Multi-Dimensional Barrier: Rimuru constantly generates multi-layered barriers that make use of dimensional gaps to protect him from incoming harm. * True Dragon Release: The ability to materialize a clone of Veldora or Velgrynd. If either Veldora or Velgrynd died after being summoned, its possible to revive them with this ability, ensuring Veldora's and Velgrynd's safety. * True Dragon Core Transformation: The ability to manifest the power of Veldora's or Velgrynd's core into a blade-like weapon with their consent, condensing the entirety of their spiritual power to launch a vectorized energy blast. It needs both Rimuru's intention to attack and Veldora's/Velgrynd's consent to release its full power. A blade made with Veldora's core can cause a blast that split the ocean and would've obliterated a country with a mere "thoughtless flick of a wrist" even without Rimuru's explicit intent during a test fire. It's also possible to instead create a Pseudo-Core which only has a five percent of the original's output. Harvest Lord Shub-Niggurath: Rimuru's Ultimate Skill that's created as a result of synthesizing Wisdom Lord Raphael, Gluttony King Beelzebub, Storm King Veldora, and Scorch King Velgrynd. This Ultimate Skill power revolves around skills mimicry and skills creation. Its subskills are the following : * Skill Creation: An ability that enables Rimuru to create new skills from information and skills that he has already gathered via his Analysis Expert & Food Chain skills. * Skill Duplication: The ability to duplicate any skills he's obtained and analyzed. * Skill Gifting: An ability that enables Rimuru to grant his duplicated abilities to his subordinates. It's also possible to remove skills he has bestowed on his subordinates. * Skill Bank: An ability that enables Rimuru to turns abilities that have been obtained and analyzed into a data collection that can be reproduced at any given time. Evil Dragon Lord Azi Dahaka: An Ultimate Skill that originally belonged to Vega that was inherited by Zero and was later obtained by Rimuru. This Ultimate Skill power revolves around manipulating organic matter and creating clones. Its sub-skills are the following : * Organic Matter Control: An ability to manipulate organic matter for various purposes. For example. Vega, the original possessor of this Ultimate Skill, used this power to create a body to represent him from individual bacteria. Hiding his true body elsewhere, he can restore himself endlessly for as long as there is organic matter remaining. * Duplicate Mass Produce: An ability that allows Rimuru to create clones that have all the skills his original body had. Thanks to his analytical capabilities, Rimuru can have them follow a complex order and give them a limited amount of autonomy. * Ability Absorption: An ability that allows Rimuru to absorb the abilities and properties of creatures he has absorbed, adding them to himself and improving their efficiency beyond that of their original owners. His Other Abilities *'Heartless One:' An ability which that seizes the soul of anyone who attempts to beg for their life in Rimuru's presence. *'Physics Magic - “God’s Wrath" (Megiddo):' An ability which creates several hundred thousand floating water droplets similar to convex lenses. These water drops refract light to cause it to converge into a single point in a makeshift mirror away while concentrating its power into a pencil-thin laser reaching temperatures of 1000°C. Since it relies on sunlight, this attack moves at the speed of light. *'Arcane Soul Recall:' An ability which allows Rimuru to create a perfect copy of a soul. *'Future Attack Prediction:' The ability to predict future attacks. *'Area Boundary:' A skill which seals thermal energy within a barrier within a maximum range of 100 meters, and prevents any from leaking. *'Freya Sphere:' A skill that combines Rimuru's Area Boundary and Fire Manipulation, it seals the target in a boundary that prevents thermal energy from leaking out, and then burns the opponent from the inside. Any living thing that breathes air will perish within it. *'Flame Bullet:' An attack which hits the target with temperature surpassing 1400°C. * Black Flame: A dark flame which stops regeneration. Stop the orc lord from regenerating his arm. This flame also has resistance nullification property. *'Shadow Step:' The ability to move within shadows, and teleport to people and also places he had been before. However, unlike Spatial Travel, this ability isn't instantaneous. *'Hell Flare:' A dome five meters in diameter which burns the target to nothingness with temperatures of several hundred million degrees. *'Spatial Travel:' A skill which allows Rimuru to be able to immediately transport himself to a place he has visited before. *'Spatial Transfer Gate Creation:' The upgraded version of spatial transfer, it allows the user to move between multiple locations, after deciding a destination, I can move there in an instant. *'Demon Lord's Ambition': An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. *'Calculation Prison': An ability synthesized using Covenant King Uriel’s Infinite Prison fused with an insulated space. It is a restraining technique with the opponent’s special traits taken into account, made a reality with the fusion of abilities. *'Offensive Barrier - Eternal Pain: '''An ability in which Rimuru made a spherical barrier made from Turn Null energy to trap his enemy. This offensive barrier will constantly attack its target when triggered by producing an explosion. The resulting energy from the said explosion would then be absorbed again by the barrier to further strengthen itself. Due to the barrier being tampered with Rimuru's Space-Time Control, the space around the barrier is also locked and the barrier will hold for a few hundred years before being undone. *'Covenant King Uriel’s Severance Series': An ability which can cut through space. *'Nihility Barrier:' A barrier which assimilates and coverts into nihility energy anything that comes into contact with the barrier. *'Multiple Existence:' Leaving his nucleic core within his main body, Rimuru can create multiple clones, in other words it doesn't matter what happens to those clones as long as his core (soul) is within the main body no harm can truly be done to him. *'Soul Corridor:' An ability which allows Rimuru's memories to transcend time and space, and his memories are accumulated within his main body, as such as long as the main body exists, he cannot die. *'Ultimate Form:' The fusion of Ultimate Skill and magic and its evolutionary series. Rimuru developed this ability for fun. This makes Rimuru 2x as strong as before. *'Time Warp:' The ability to transcend time and space to reach the location he desires. He uses this to come back to the battlefield after being sent to the End of Time and Space by Yuuki. He also uses it to go to his old world to heal his dying old self, Mikami Satoru. 'Abilities He Has Gained From Others' *'Melt Slash:' A sword ability obtained from Hinata which was her fastest and strongest technique, even surpassing her Disintegration technique which is light speed. *'Puppeteer': An ability obtained from Clayman which completely controls people, making them puppets who will do whatever they are told. *'Restrainer': Gozurl's ability which creates a space where he can put a restraint on what abilities can be used in that space. However, if the other party doesn't agree with it, the restraint in that space will be canceled. *'Disintegration': An ability obtained from Hinata which targets everything from the atom to the soul, upon its activation, a brilliant white light travels to the target at a speed of light, and completely erases the target. *'Storm Blast': An ability obtained from Veldora which uses invisible waves like electromagnetic waves to attack the target. *'Magic Canceller:' Originally the Eastern Empire's weapon to combat monster. The basis of this weapon is then completely analyzed by Ultima and then replicated and shared throughout everyone in Tempest via Thought Link. This magic works by disturbing the magic essence and obstructing its existence, thus negating the targeted magic and its effect or a magically enhanced object. *'The Fat (Amplifier):' Originally Footman's skill, the essence of this ability is amplification, it gives Rimuru the ability to amplify things at will, such as amplifying bodies, causing them to burst or amplifying the sound of a snap to create a shockwave. *'Traveler:' A unique skill which lets the user instantly teleport to any place they have been to before. Rimuru gained this skill after analyzing the abilities of Mai Furuki. While Mai couldn’t go anywhere except the places she had been to once, Rimuru can instantly teleport to anywhere he can perceive. *'Primitive Magic': Primitive magic is magic positioned at a level above the magic used by demons. It is the source of all magic. It can do various things such as: stop time, manipulate space, minds and negate other abilities. **'Power of Words:' Primitive Magic used to affect the soul, with enormous effects that can ignore defense barriers. It can even affect those who have an ultimate skill, which ordinarily makes them unaffected by lower abilities which includes soul manipulation. *'Thought Guidance:' A skill which obstructs some thought patterns or suggests others. *'Mind Control:' A skill which requires an implementation of a “Curse Crystal” into its target. The “Curse Crystal,” in turn, binds the target on its very soul. *'Creator': An ability obtained from Yuuki which is a unique skill that uses soul power to freely alter essence as he wants. *'Usurper:' The ability to gain the knowledge, techniques and abilities of his opponents when he kills them. *'Avarice King Mammon''' An ultimate skill ability obtained from Yuuki which specialized in depriving. It can be used to steal his opponents souls, life, energy even their minds by re-writing the information in their soul. *'Dark Nebula:' An ability which creates a chain made of dark matter, which sucks in all energy. *'Information King-Akashic Records:' An ability obtained from Yuuki which Yuuki gained by dismantling his own ultimate skill, Creation Lord Ahura Mazdā, and fusing it with Velda’s knowledge and installing it into the Veldanava Sword. This makes Rimuru able to use every ability in the series. *'Chrono Saltation:' An ultimate super-dimensional magic that caused the target to jump to a space-time where time had ended. This ability takes his targets to the end of space-time, along with any of their clones wherever they exist in space-time. *'Prideful Lord Lucider:' Gii's ultimate skill which allows for the complete replication of abilities that he sees even once. *'Purity King Metatron:' Leon's Ultimate Skill. The apex of light class abilities, an ability considered to be a bane to being of magic origin. The skill also specialize in purifying demons. It can generate a ray of light that's comparable if not superior than Disintegration. *'Fallen Hypno:' Dino's ability which is a strong hypnosis induction. Resisting it with willpower is useless. For those who need rest, they would fall into an eternal sleep. It is the strongest of Dino’s abilities that exerts a wide-range effect. *'Fallen Catastrophe:' An hypnotic ability which causes everyone who fails to resist it to die. Dino can also use it to hypnotize his opponents into doing what he wants. The ability doesn't use sound as a medium, and barriers can’t be defended against it. It’s an ability which exerts absolute control over people with emotion and intelligence. *'Fallen Strike:' The strongest secret technique of the illusion sword that Dino had created. The ability releases a wave that stimulates negative feelings and with just a graze from Dino's sword can rob the target of its will to live. The negative wave is released in all directions, so even if someone succeeds in evading Dino's strike, they will still be bathed in the wave. *'Fallen Thanatos:' An ability which causes the death of its targets, even if his opponent is using a virtual body, it’s an inescapable technique that will affect not only their virtual body but also their main body even if it is in a distant place. *'Lustful King Asmodeus': Ruminas' Ultimate Skill which governs over life and death, with it she can revive the dead, and apply instant death on her opponents. Also allows her to sense vitality and life energy. Can also increase others regenerative capabilities so even a fatal injury will heal in an instant. *'Magic Nullify': An ability which automatically neutralizes all magic attacks, including abilities like death manipulation and existence erasure. All of Shion's abilities proved ineffective against Dagruel. *'Earth Quake': An ability which causes the ground to quake with tremors that makes standing up nigh impossible, and at the same time, twists atmosphere and causes lightning strikes. It ignores defenses and erases it's targets from existence. *'Quaser Quake': An ability which creates a super dimensional vibration with Dagruel as its epicenter. Dagruel converts his own body into a pseudo-black hole, which absorbs and destroys all matter. Anything caught in his attack won't just be disintegrated, they will be swallowed into the black hole and disappear. 'Abilities He Can Potentially Gain From His Subordinates' *'Dimensional Decapitation': Hakurou's ability which can cut through space. *'Generalissimo': Benimaru's ability which comprehends the entire theater of battle by viewing the entirety of space and sub-space at once. So once he has perceived an opponent, he will not lose them even if they are but a shadow in subspace. *'One-Hit Kill': Souei's ability which kills souls. *'Cook': Shion's ability which overwrites the very nature of an object itself, the skill allows the user to be able to obtain their desired effect. For example, if used on a person and all their limbs were chopped off, healing magic will not work as the person was rewritten to have their limbless self-be the new norm, in other words, they are already perfectly healthy. Another example of the use of this ability is attacks carried with its effect can't be blocked, it will change the effect from "the slash has been stopped by the shield" into "the shield could not stop the slash", hence the shield will not be able to stop the attack. Additionally, Rimuru can use Cook to amplify his own stats. *'Chaotic Fate': Shion's ability that manipulates fate as the attack has cook's ability of "the outcome is rewritten" imbued in it. It is a slash that brings the results that the user wishes for. Even if fate said that something cannot be cut, this ability will still allow the user to cut through it. *'Fear Haki': Shion's ability which inflicts insurmountable fear on the target, and kills them on a spiritual level. *'Minus Break': Shion's ability which activates through her normal attacks with her katana, the ability allows her to plunder her target's energy. The effect activates even if the attack is blocked. In addition, she is able to make use of any energy that is plundered. *'Tyrannous Lord Susanoo': Shion's ultimate skill which is the evolved version of Shion's Unique Skill Cook, which evolved from having the ability to bring a desired result of the user into complete manipulation over the law of causality. It is an ability which purposefully causes a result that is intended. *'Probability Manipulation': Veldora's ability which manipulates probability. Can be used to double probability into the user's favor, for example, if there was only a 50% chance of escaping an attack, that 50% would turn into a 100% chance of escaping. *'Temptation': Diablo's ability which can manipulate someone’s mind as it likes. *'Paradise Time': Diablo's ability which stops time for everyone except himself and his opponent. His opponent's mind is pulled into his illusion world, while their body is in stopped time in the real world. In Diablo's illusion world, he has the ability to control the life and death of his opponent based on their mental strength. With “Inversion of truth and fallacy," he also has the ability to interchange reality and illusions, making whatever happens in the illusion world, become reality in the real world. His ability can be overcome if his opponent has strong mental strength, however. *'End of World': Diablo's ability with the effect that denies everything, and brings about destruction. To the things that Diablo doesn't allow, the effect brings destruction. It is an ability powerful enough to overpower Shion's Chaotic Fate ability which manipulates fate, bringing the results Shion wishes for and negating her opponent's attacks. It is essentially existence erasure, and can also be used it to reap his opponent's soul. *'Death Streak (Blessing of Death)': Testarossa's ability which releases black flames which have a property of penetrating almost all kind of substances. It has the characteristic of not causing physical destruction. When the light penetrates a living creature, it affects the genetic arrangement. All living creatures are killed forcibly because of the forced genetic rewriting. Everything within a 10km is killed. *'Gravity Collapse': Carrera's ability which generates a localized gravity field, everyone within the gravity field is crushed. If the ability is maintained for a period of time, all the energy would get focused on a single point, eventually creating a small black hole. *'Dimension Storm (Phantom Dimension Wave Storm): '''Zegion's ability which releases a rainbow-colored storm which will swallow and erase the existence of whatever it hits. *'Dimension Rays: ' Zegion's ability in which he spreads his fingers and swings his hand which severs dimensions and disconnects space. The ripping apart of space will destroy anyone within its path. *'Nihilistic Hazard: ' An ability gained from Gadra-Roushi. The exact opposite of '''Disintegration'. This magic is the strongest large-scale darkness magic. This magic will create a large magic formation on both the sky and the ground. And, like connecting those 2 magic formation together, innumerable spheres of dark electricity is released. It’s a dark magic that brings void to this world, and the void let loose to the world doesn’t vanish until it’s negative energy turns null. It will devour anything in its path and erase its existence. This magic is even could potentially devour the whole world if not controlled properly. *'Tempest Meteor: ' Adalman's magic that symbolizes the country, Tempest. It brings down a rain of meteorites exceeding 1000 in numbers, with each meteorite having a diameter of 50 cm~1 m. This rain of meteorites is also capable of rendering Dagruel's army regeneration useless. *'Death Heralding Wind: ' Veldora's ability that's later on inherited by Ranga and by extension Gobuta. This ability creates a huge black storm sphere in which the enemy will be shredded to little pieces by the blades of wind and by the lightning balls. The wind also carries within them a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'Demon Wind Barrier: ' Ranga's ability in which he clads his body with a barrier of wind with a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'Mishap Manipulation: ' Gabil's ability which allows the user to purposely cause an unexpected phenomenon to happen to the enemy. * Rewrite Fate: Gabil's ability that lets him cancel a "bad thing" that happens to him once every single day. * Retaliator: Esprit's Unique Skill that allows her to replicate all the damage she has taken onto her attackers. * Divider: 'Venom's Unique Skill that allows him to break anything he hits into pieces by the result of the power of division. * '''Wave of Division: ' Venom's ability in which he shoots out a wave that possesses the property of '''Divider skill. * Integrator: ''' Venom's Unique Skill that allows him to assimilate his opponents into his follower. This Skill can be used in conjunction with '''Divider to further increase his followers by dividing them. * Regenerator: ' Venom's ability which allows him to regenerate, even if his soul is destroyed. * '''Space-Time Continuum Attack: ' Velgrynd's ability that she gains after her Ultimate Skill got upgraded into Flame God Cthugha. It is capable of exceeding time and space to strike the opponent, even ignoring things like Veldora's Parallel Existence and Multiple Existence. * '''Arc/Monster's Sanctuary: A spell that causes those that can't resist it to have their body begin disintegrating and be transformed into magic essence immediately. * Disease Manipulation: '''Kumara takes the form of multiple rats that can spread disease that is hard to cure even from magical treatment and holy magic. * '''Oxygen Manipulation: Kumara takes the form of a flying snake that can manipulate air contents and decrease oxygen to 0. * Sleep Manipulation: '''Kumara takes the form of a sheep that can put others to sleep. * '''Change Weapon: Zonda's ability that allows him to change into any melee weapon. * Tracer: Veyron's ability that allows him to copy his opponent's techniques. * Perceiver: Agera's ability that allows the user to observe and study the enemy while letting the user know how to use their strength effectively to defeat their enemy. * Matter Creation: Veyron's ability that allows him to create matter from magic energy. *'Zero Fill Wave:' Originally a signature technique of Zero. It's a sure kill technique which shoots out a wave of annihilation. This inverted wave will turns all waves, meaning the frequency of all kinds of energy, to zero. This inversion also applies to living beings, even spiritual lifeforms like angels and demons. The effect of this wave will also get stronger the higher energy level the target has. Though it's necessary for the user to have an equal or higher energy level than the the one they use it on. Key: Demon Lord | Awakened Demon Lord | Pseudo True Dragon | Ultimate Form | End of Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Arceus (Pokémon) Arceus's Profile (Both were 2-B, and speed was equalized) The Daughters of Oryx (Destiny) The Daughters of Oryx's Profile (Speed was equalized, Pseudo True Dragon key for Rimuru and 4-C versions for The Daughters were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demons Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Hellfire Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Space Users Category:Illusionists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Hax Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sound Users Category:Kings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dragons Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Void Users Category:Madness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Gods Category:Black Hole Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:BFR Users Category:Law Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Disease Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Holy Users Category:Necromancers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Memory Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Ice Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2